


【搬旧文】“咖啡不成瘾可是也戒不掉”

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, 国家设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe
Summary: 1、奥中心，（相对的至少我感觉）欢乐向，略OOC2、路人角色有3、自拟角色有（维也纳城拟，女性）4、和“在环城大道上或许不会迷路”这篇的设定是一个体系，此篇为独奥，地址如下 http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2040924319





	【搬旧文】“咖啡不成瘾可是也戒不掉”

“咖啡不成瘾可是也戒不掉”

“马克西米利安，请您监督我，我准备开始戒掉咖啡了。”正在摆弄着电子阅读设备的一位形貌为年轻男人的超自然生物，对一位看起来干练但是不乏善解人意特质的老人这么说着——这是第几个马克西米利安了？说来凑巧，在罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生漫长的生命中有过好几位男仆都叫做马克西米利安，远多于汉斯、卢卡斯、罗伯特之类的。而所有的马克西米利安们，还有汉斯们都会老去并死掉；只有他——作为国家体这种超自然的存在，目前使用的人类名是罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，目前代表的是奥地利第二共和国——他不会。

“先生，您为什么突然要这么做？”老马克西米利安对他这位“令人敬畏”的主人的这个新奇的举动感到有些诧异。

“您看，这篇文章上写着，研究表明，咖啡并不含有使人成瘾的物质——所以我根本不该不能离开这种东西。”他努力在电子设备上把他刚刚看到的这篇文章给年长的男仆展示了一下，《咖啡杯中有上瘾物质？》。电子设备这种东西啊，在过了一段时间之后，他终于接受了在电子设备上进行部分阅读。他从不觉的自己会是个追赶潮流的人，但是也不愿承认自己是个再也跟不上现代生活的老古董，所以他努力尝试了这些新事物。

“啊，先生。您看，这有逻辑上的问题。既然咖啡不含上瘾物质，那您就不会上瘾，所以根本没有必要戒掉。”马克西米利安指出了这一点。

“唔……好像……是的。”埃德尔斯坦先生想了想，看起来确实是这样，“那就这么说吧，对咖啡的依赖性——我不希望我对某些事情有着依赖性。这叫我感觉自己很无助，有些不爽。”

“先生啊，请允许我指出，您已经对很多事情有了依赖性，咖啡仅是其中的一小项。”这位年长的男仆知道埃德尔斯坦先生并不会由于这种程度的揶揄而发火。

“唉……好像是这样。您想想，我已经活了那么长时间，难免有些毛病……您知道……”

“嗯，您目前看来身体很健康，这叫我们都很高兴。”老人微笑着说道。

“不，我还是要戒掉——不，怎么说呢，改掉……尝试着改变……改变这个喝咖啡的习惯。”

“好吧……随您，既然您已经这么决定了。那么我就不为您煮咖啡了，并且尽量监督您不能得到别人给您的咖啡。”

“好的，我觉得我能做到，毕竟这只是一个不到400年的习惯。”可是说出了这个“400年”之后，他又泄了气，这可是他“人生”的将近一半时间，毕竟他的年岁跟那些真正古老的家伙没法比。

埃德尔斯坦先生在“改变习惯”的第一天，把咖啡时间改成了热牛奶时间，他并没有什么特别的感觉，没有预想中的精神不振、困倦不堪。他为此着实偷偷高兴了好久，觉得这是一个可以进行下去的事情。

第二天居然也没事！他简直要佩服自己了，居然连续两天没有喝咖啡——连咖啡味的嘉云糖也没有吃！但是在午饭后的时候感到了一丝困倦，于是他去弹了会儿钢琴——才不能有睡午觉那种习惯呢——于是又精神地过了一下午和一晚上。

第三天，他又一次在午饭后感到了困倦，并且不小心睡着了一会儿——他把它归结于中午没耐住诱惑，喝了一些酒。可这究竟是什么诱惑？是得不到咖啡之后的不满么？

第四天，他把热牛奶时间改成了喝茶时间——他私下里觉得这或许有些作弊，毕竟茶叶里某些东西和咖啡也挺像的。但是他说服自己，这种妥协不算什么，并且马克西米利安也没阻止他。

第五天，他还是坚持住了没有喝咖啡，但是为此抽了两根烟。他想起来那篇文章中写的，戒烟的人会在想抽烟的时候以喝咖啡来弥补——而自己现在正是相反的状况。他下定决心，明天烟也不能抽。

第六天，他觉得他做到了，没喝咖啡也没抽烟，茶喝得也不是很多，并且没有困倦的反应。他觉得自己已经痊愈了，感到十分欣慰。马克西米利安也对他表示了祝贺。他打电话给路德维希·贝什米特先生，他的好邻居，德意志联邦的国家体，告诉他他在这件事上的成功。对方一副不明所以然的样子，然后他想起来自己之前并没有把他的这个值得敬佩的计划说给对方，于是只得又费口舌解释了一遍。（相对于他）年轻的贝什米特先生起先是觉得这个事情做得很没必要，而后决定理解这个老家伙的乱折腾。

他本来想再打电话给他几百年的老相好，现为匈牙利共和国的国家体海德威利·伊丽莎白小姐报告这个事，但是又觉得自己应该多保持几天再说。突然一下子他又觉得这根本是没意义的事，没人会关心他喝不喝咖啡，他戒掉这个习惯会对哪个人有影响？一个都没有。他的朋友、情人、敌人、抚养者、被抚养者，没人会在意。他想起上个世纪他作为东方省的时候，那个物资匮乏的时代啊——虽然作为这种地位的特殊存在，他生活上肯定不会有非常严重的物资短缺问题。但是只有西班牙给他写了信，说，听说这边物资不够啊，是不是需要些咖啡。不，也不能给西班牙打电话，那家伙大概会说，哦，亲爱的老伙计，你这是要干什么啊？

他持续着类似于第六天的状态，又这么过了几天。虽然他并没有留意，但是事实上他的心情正在逐渐地发生着微妙的变化。马克西米利安看出来了一些问题，但是觉得既然他的奥地利先生坚持要这么做，他也没有办法。

埃德尔斯坦先生的心情正在逐渐地变得糟糕。他对什么事情都提不起兴趣，不是身体上或者精神上的困倦，而是单纯地厌恶。他觉得生活了无生趣，如果没有那些令人兴奋的小黑豆子的话。他不能想象在没有咖啡的600多年间他是怎么活下来的。

某次他路过街边随处可见的咖啡店，里面飘出来的咖啡香味，简直叫他发狂。于是他快步走开，想要远离这巨大的诱惑，压抑得几近呕吐。

但是他还是非常自豪地想着，自己毕竟是坚持了还有一个星期就到一个月了。说不定过了这个时期自己对咖啡就真的不再渴求了。

但是，事实并不像他想象的那么顺利。又过了几天之后，低落的情绪没有减弱反而更加严重，他需要努力着才不把负面的心情用暴力的手段发泄出来。

“维也纳小姐，我感觉有些不太好，希望出去走一走。您可以陪着我么？”埃德尔斯坦先生在给另一位他的老朋友打电话——这位女士是目前离他最近的一位。

“我亲爱的先生啊，当然没问题。您想去哪儿呢？”

“唔……哪里都行，在环城大道上走走？啊，另外，希望您这次不要试图伪装成我的情人……”他回忆着上一次这位女人打扮得是如此吸引人，华丽的金色长发打着卷落在她的胸脯上，有时还会落到他的身上——她挽着他的手臂，确实亲密得——啊，这种情况还是不要在大庭广众下出现吧，虽然私下里他还是很享受霍尔达小姐[1]对他的照顾的。

“为什么？您觉得我配不上您么？”

“不……正相反，我是觉得，大部分的男人会嫉妒我的吧。”

“您这真是过奖了。不过……这么说来，您觉得匈牙利小姐和您般配么？”

“这……”

“唔，当我没说吧。那么，我装成什么？您的女儿——我的外表早已过了那么年轻的形象，并且您——您虽然自己认为您老得已经能够永远得沉睡下去了，但是看起来还是年轻时的样子。”

“我不知道，总之还是不要太亲密了吧。”

等维也纳小姐到达埃德尔斯坦先生的住所时，她发现这位先生萎靡不振的程度超过她的想象。

“我亲爱的先生啊！您这是怎么了？您真该外出透透风。”说着，她没做停留就把挂在穿衣镜旁边的大衣随便拿了一件给埃德尔斯坦先生穿上，挽着他的手就出了门。

“快仔细给我讲讲您这是怎么了。据我观察，经济指标什么的都非常正常啊！卫生状况也很是良好……”她拉着埃德尔斯坦先生走在环城大道上，忧心忡忡地问着。

“这……这是我自己的缘故。”埃德尔斯坦先生觉得这说出来有点难以启齿，“您知道，我决定戒掉咖啡。”

“不，我不知道，您并没有跟我说这种事。”

“哦……这样啊。好吧，我现在说。我觉得我不该对咖啡有着过度的依赖，我之前看了一篇文章，说咖啡并没有成瘾的效果，所以……”

“哦，我看过那篇文章。就因为这个您就要戒掉咖啡？还有研究结果表明喝咖啡和吸烟有助于延缓老年痴呆呢[2]。”

“哦，是吗？这真是太好了，或许我不该戒掉这两样。”埃德尔斯坦先生小声嘟囔着。

“您对您大脑的状况真的忧虑成这样啊……相信我，咱们这种生物的大脑是不会发生这种病变的。”

“真的么……”

“并且这些研究结果，哼，我前一阵还看见一个研究结果，说是抠鼻孔有利于提高智商[3]，怎么，您有没有兴趣尝试一下么？”

“……那还是算了吧。”埃德尔斯坦先生翻了翻白眼。

“另外，还有研究表明，男性多做家务也可以防止老年痴呆[4]。”

“这个……”埃德尔斯坦先生想了想，做家务这种事，自己似乎除了刷咖啡壶、咖啡杯子之外就没什么做家务的兴趣了……似乎缝补内衣裤也是一项他比较擅长且有兴趣的活动，或许还可以加上擦钢琴和其他乐器。

“所以……所以您还是继续喝您的咖啡吧。”维也纳小姐继续说道，“既然那篇文章除了说咖啡没有成瘾效果之外，还证明出了它几乎同样没有增加胃病和心脏病的可能——对于后者，您或许更需要注意大量的甜食摄取问题。”

“啊，不如我把甜食戒掉吧……”

“不，亲爱的先生，相信我，不要这样！您会更加难过的。”

“我想……我想也会的。”埃德尔斯坦先生对自己的意志力一点信心都没有。

“那么，咱们去喝咖啡吧。”

“嗯……”埃德尔斯坦先生决定彻底放弃抵抗，跟着霍尔达小姐随便溜达进了一家很普通的馆子。

罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生和霍尔达小姐坐在一个靠窗的位置，这家店人并不多，不像是那些著名人士经常光顾的咖啡馆，现在都被游人占据着。

“亲爱的霍尔达小姐，”埃德尔斯坦先生说着，并终于叫维也纳小姐她的人类名字了。他喝了一口咖啡，感受着这液体从口腔到喉咙，到达他的胃，进入小肠，被小肠绒毛吸收，那些有害或无害的物质、叫他兴奋的物质、叫他平静的物质，渗入他的血液，仿佛每一个毛细血管都充盈着这些能够抚慰他的因子。“我觉得我现在特别幸福，特别愉快。”

[1]Holda，南日耳曼神话中的春神，相当于北欧神话的芙莉嘉Frigga。

[2]确实有这说法。吸烟、喝咖啡、喝茶等“兴奋”性的东西会刺激帕金森症早期还未死亡的神经细胞，使其代偿性工作，延缓症状。

[3]真有这个研究成果。

[4]也有这说法。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、奥中心，（相对的至少我感觉）欢乐向，略OOC  
> 2、路人角色有  
> 3、自拟角色有（维也纳城拟，女性）  
> 4、和“在环城大道上或许不会迷路”这篇的设定是一个体系，此篇为独奥，地址如下 http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2040924319


End file.
